Saving Private Christmas
''Saving Private Christmas ''will be the 8th episode and 1st Christmas special of Len & Rig Summary After accidentally being brought to life by Bart, Quillgin plots revenge on Mordecai and Rigby, using a clone of his evil box for Christmas. But on Christmas Eve, Quillgin drops his box, which lands on Mordecai's head. Mordecai tests the box and realizes that he must reunite with Rigby to destroy it, but Quillgin is hot on his trail, prompting Lisa to write a letter to say that Mordecai's life is in danger. Mordecai doesn't listen to Lisa, but later regrets it when he gets kidnapped by Quillgin, so it's up to Rigby - And Lenny, Lisa, Anais Sunnydand, CJ, Hell's Satans, Bart, Benson, Homer, Santa, Hayley Smith, Peter Griffin and Eileen - to rescue Mordecai and Christmas - Again! Transcript (Scene shows two boys at a lava pit. The boys are revealed as Bart and Milhouse) Bart: Woah! Milhouse, look! A dead body! Milhouse: A dead body? At a lava pit? At Christmas? Bart: Yeah and look, a present with nothing inside! Milhouse: You know what I think? Bart: (As he got the box) What? Milhouse: I think he is the dead body of Quillgin! Bart: Who? Milhouse: Quillgin was Santa's toymaker who lost his job after an ugly test with what I think is your box! Bart: Say what now? Milhouse: And he was killed with his attempted revenge at what I think is this lava pit! Bart: Milhouse, Quillgin is just a crappy urban legend! Milhouse: But Bart, this is true. (The body rise in Quillgin's form) Quillgin: Yes, it's all true. Now give me the box! (Bart and Milhouse turn around, scream and run, leaving the box behind. Quillgin picks it up, adds dark magic and flees. Len & Rig title card appears with the title. Scene switches to the park) Zim: Well what I want for christmas was a megadoomer X-2.5. Gumball: Thats awesome, but what I want for christmas is... a PS5 a future console by that is also created by Nintendo. Mordecai: I thought the PS consoles are by Sony Gumball: Whatever! Merry Xmas! (Zim and Gumball exit) Mordecai: Happy new year! (Bart and Milhouse appear as they run) Milhouse: Quillgin's alive! (Zim and Gumball got confused) Zim: Who Quillgin? Gumball: Haved no idea? Mordecai: Hey! Aren't you supposed to leave?! Zim: Okay (Zim and Gumball leave) Milhouse: We found his body at a lava pit! Bart: And Milhouse told me about an God awful Urban legend about a toymaker elf who made and evil present and was destroyed by a lava pit! Milhouse: And we ran when we saw him! (A box is seen falling and hitting on Mordecai's head) Mordecai: Wander what's in it (Mordecai looks in) Milhouse: (Stealing the box) Bart, the box! Mordecai: Hey! Gimme that box! (Milhouse and Mordecai fight over the box) Bart: Shut up! (Mordecai goes to his senses) Mordecai: But the box was destroyed! Milhouse: Did I mention that Bart did this?! Mordecai: No, actually. Milhouse: Urban legend! Phooey! Mordecai: Milhouse, do you know what this means? Zim: Okay Gumball, todaynis the day we take out an evil elf. Milhouse: No Mordecai: It means that I have to reunite with Rigby so that we could destroy the box (Scene switches to a room filled with cartoon characters, even Disney ones, with Kermit the Frog holding a book) Kermit: And so, the bird was on a mission to reunite with the racoon to... Homer: Destroy the box! Kermit: Yes, Homer. But what he didn't know is that the elf was hot on his trail (Scene switches to the park where Lisa entered and followed Quillgin) Kermit: (Off-screen) A girl, a yellow one, followed the elf to the footsteps, hiding cleverly behind him Quillgin: 6 footprintss. This is where the box was. Four human, Two bird, box gone. We need to follow the footprints to go to the destination (Lisa grabs a file as Quillgin leaves and sees a plan on destroying Mordecai, Rigby and Christmas. Lisa gasps and Quillgin grabs the file back) Quillgin: How much did you see? Lisa: Uh, nothing incriminating Quillgin: Good (Quillgin leaves as Lisa runs. Scene switches to Lisa's room) Kermit: (Off screen) And so, the girl... (Scene switches to the room, in which Bernard interuppted) Bernard: She wrote a letter saying that the bird's life is in danger Woody: Well, after you were married to your partner, YOU MOVED ON IN AUSTRALIA!!!!!!!!!! Buzz: WOODY!!!!!!!!! Barney: This has nothing to do with Austrailia! Kermit: Uh, anyway, the bird was running to his first stop, a house with a lawyer with blue hair (Scene switches to Mordecai as he runs to the house. The lawyer, named Jay Hinksbybam, entered)Category:SpecialsCategory:CrossoversCategory:Episodes